We Find The Defindant In Love?
by sky's girl forever
Summary: TNA Slash. AMW. Chris and James find a new level to their relationship.


Title: We Fined The Defended in Love?

Paring: AMW(Harris and Storm)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's all Jerry's.

Warning: This is most defiantly a slash. So if you don't like then go somewhere else.

Note: I am obsessed with TNA right now. I was look at some AMW pic's and well they just look sooooooo Slashable. So enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We find the defendant guilty." Chris Harris smiled has he helped his partner James Storm out of the ring and away form a very mad Team 3D. The last thing he wanted or need was for James to get more hurt because The Dudley couldn't keep their tempers under control.

When they were out of site of the crowed. Chris picked up James and carried him back to their locker room. "Chris put me down!" James said between giggles. "I'll put you down. When we get in our dressing room." Chris said firmly. "Now will you open the door please?" Wildcat asked nicely. "Put me down first." James stated. Chris just shook his head. He shifted James around so he was slung over his shoulder. His now free hand graded the door handle and opened it.

"Will you put me down now!" he could tell that James was getting frustrated. Chris shook his head. 'James's pride was so annoying so times.' Chris though. "Ok, Fine, I'll put you down if you go sit on the couch." Chris said. "Fine." James said warily. Chris put James down. He looked on worriedly on as James limped over to the couch. 'Please just let him be sore.' Chris prayed. The taller man hurried over to the couch, to start his check.

"Tell me if anything hurts." Chris said. He got really worried he didn't get an answer. "Cowboy you with me still?" Wildcat asked worriedly. When he looked up. He could see James opening his mouth to say something. But a hiss of pain left his lips instead. 'Ok, That's not good.' Chris though to himself, it wasn't very often that James would let it be know that he was hurt badly. "Where dose it hurt?" Chris asked. "My ankle." James hissed out. Chris gasped when he removed the boot, to see a very swollen ankle. 'Ok, 3D where going to pay for hurting his James. Waite, his James?' Where had that come from.' Chris though.

That's when Chris noticed that they were still in their gear. He could easily see the muscles in James legs. His well toned abbs, His defiant arms, His high cheekbones, and His red lips, Then there was his chocolate pools. That he could get lost in forever.

"Chris, Earth to Chris, Earth calling Chris." James waved his hand in front of his face. "Huh." Chris said. 'Way to go Chris. You sound really intelligent.' Chris smacked his head. " Chris you where staring." James said trying to sound matter-of-factly and not let on that he had liked it. "Sorry." Chris said sheepishly looking at the ground. When he looked down he saw James swollen foot.

"Cowboy why didn't you tell me your ankle was that bad?" Chris whispered. James looked at his ankle when he said "Cuz I wanted to help you." Chris couldn't help the blush that crept onto his checks. "That's so sweet. But I am more worried about you right now." Chris said. James took a deep breath. It was now or never. 'Come on James you can do this.' He though. "Chris?" "Yea, Cowboy." James giggled at the nickname. No matter how many times he heard it. It was still funny. But that was beside the point. Chris just looked at him like he lost it.

"Chris I love you." There he said it. "You love me?" 'He didn't just say that.' Chris thought hurriedly. When he looked up again he could see a pair of stunning brown eyes looking down at him. "Chris? We could just forget I even said that." James said quickly. Chris opened his mouth to speck. But no sound came out. So he did the only thing he could think of. He cupped the smaller mans face and kissed him for all he was worth.

Once James was over his shock he started to kiss back. When the need for air became too much for them the pulled apart. But the need to just feel each other was there so they rest their foreheads together. "James?" Chris said looking into hopeful brown pools. "I love you too." Chris confused. "Do you really? Your not just saying that are you? Cuz if……" The rest of James rant cut of by Chris locking their lips together again. "I mean ever word." Chris said when they finally pulled apart.

Quietly closing the door behind her. The small brunet left to go find Trice or Jackie, to see if she could stay with them for a wile. The one thing going through her mind was 'About time.'


End file.
